Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for extending operation of radio-frequency amplifiers in wireless devices.
Description of the Related Art
Many wireless devices are powered by batteries. For example, a power amplifier (PA) is a component that utilizes power from a battery to amplify radio-frequency (RF) signals in a wireless device. As power is drawn from the battery for the operation of the PA as well as other functions of the wireless device, the battery's output voltage decreases gradually. When such a decrease results in the battery voltage to become less than some threshold value, operation of the PA can cease.